The Sage Of The Six Paths Reborn
by Hector Flores
Summary: After his long struggle and dying. He is met by his ancestor in the afterlife. There he makes a deal from a new life and training that would make anyone envious, the deal was that he would reform the long divided biju of the ten tails and be her new husband. Seeing as his chance to find finally true peace and correcting the errors of the past he agreed to the terms of the deal.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

After what seemed a lifetime of loss and pain Naruto came face to face with his long believed dead grandfather, Madara Uchiha. Through the horrors of the four shinobi world war, he learned the truth that he had been denied the entirety of his life Tsunade Senju was the mother of Minato his father.

Sadly she was unable to raise him because his father was the most perverted bastard that she even made the error of sleeping with on a one night stand while they were both drunk. Jiraiya flat out refused to take responsibility he would not abandon his self-imposed mission of finding the child of the toad prophecy and the means to true peace.

Turns out Minato was lied to as well for Kushina the daughter of Madara Uchiha was only allowed to marry Minato if she would never reveal that she too possessed the Uchiha eyes, the Sharingan.

Naruto activated his eyes the day Sasuke the person he considers someone as close as a brother tried to kill him using the technique he learned from Kakashi. The Chidori failed to kill him because before he managed to strike Naruto was able to evade the most vital point of his body, but it did leave him unconscious from the pain of the lighting going through him.

He gained the Magenkyou Sharingan after he saw the love of his life Hinata be killed by Pain during the attack on Konoha that destroyed much of the village. And after the fight with his own grandfather, his eyes were replaced with his grandfather's because Madara had blinded him by cutting his eyes with a horizontal slash by his sword.

The long mad Madara died of a heart attack as he learned that the person he had injured was his grandson. That he was also the one to cause the death of his own daughter and he forced his own son in law to seal Kurama inside his grandson and thus left him an orphan to live a hellish life. This much failure, pain, and sadness caused the old Uchiha to die.

After the war ironically the villages were dissolved. The villages began a nation of villages under the same flag, at long last, the prophecy was fulfilled. But Kaguya did not want it to end this way she wanted revenge on the world more than she wanted peace. So after a long time of peace and prosperity the leader of the Shinobi nation, Naruto Uzumaki was forced to fight another war, but this time against someone who was believed to be a goddess.

The final fight between Naruto and his ancestor caused the entire continent to believe that this was the end of days, the end of the world. In truth, Kaguya died as she too killed her descendant and Naruto after a lifetime of pain and loss died doing what he always did, protecting the innocent, looking for the way to peaceful coexistence, and fighting evil in all forms.

The Son of Kaguya saw the entire life of Naruto and believed that his life merits a chance to try again, to find a way where his descendant would live a happier life, and still follow the ideals that they both shared.

"Naruto, you might not know me, but I am your ancestor and the Son of the woman who just ended your life. I have been with you, your entire life. I have a proposition for you and I hope you will accept. " Naruto sat down and looked at him.

" I can't agree to anything without knowing what I am agreeing too. " The sage began to laugh hard. " Simple Naruto I will teach you my sage arts and give you the means to activate your own Rinnegan. I will teach you to be a true sage of the six paths. But you must promise me to save the life of a woman, the wrongfully hated ten tails Shinju."

Naruto was long past being shocked that the sage was his ancestor what he had trouble believing that the ten tails the very being that was used to decimate most of his forces was a woman, and here his ancestor was asking him to practically marry her.

"So let me get this straight, just so that I do not misunderstand. You will give me my life back, send me back in time and all you want me is to find, rebuild the ten tails from what you made out of her and then you want me to marry her? Why would I do that? "

The sage understood the reason for his disbelief. " Because by doing so you will not die again, and be strong enough to make mother rethink her plan of revenge and achieve true peace. Trust me blood of my blood if there was another way I would mention it, there is only this path."

Naruto was always a Sage that looked for true peace and so he accepted. Through a thousand years of training, he did not only learn everything the sage had to teach him, he surpassed him in his level of skill. The golden Rinnegan told the fact that he achieved true mastery. He was in balance with all aspects of the sage arts.

Seeing his descendant surpass him filled the sage of the six paths with such utter joy, that he finally accepted his passing. He sent Naruto back in time as he passed on to a new adventure as he was heard saying.

'Hey furball, you still with me or did you leave once I kicked the bucket. ' he opened his eyes inside his mind and saw that the sewer was replaced with a field of flowers of all kinds, trees with delicious fruits and a stream of crystal clear water that come from a beautiful waterfall.

_' I am here Naruto but would it be too much trouble for you to call me by my name at least now. I am named Kurama, I told you that.' _A red head wearing a peach colored kimono with a flower pattern came from behind a tree near him.

Naruto looked at her and realized she was very beautiful, the very picture of a proper lady. 'Look, lady, I don't know who you are, but a demon is supposed to be here. You need to run away and get to safety the furball looks like a giant Fox with flaming red fur and has nine tails, it is always has a look of having the worst temper ever. I will stay here and try to buy you some time. '

Kurama began to laugh, almost giggle.' That is me Naruto, I only look like that to intimidate people who frighten me, or would hurt me. But since you made that deal with my dad, I don't see the need to hide from you. This is my human form. If you don't believe me look at my back. '

Sure enough nice long silky tails were coming from her round, heart shaped behind. ' So all the other Biju female? What can I expect from Shinju? What exactly would she look like.. ' Kurama being a fox loved to prank people. Naruto did not know that his prankster side came from being influenced by her.

She turned around to face him and with a smile she told him his answer.' See how beautiful I am, well take that and multiply it by nine and you get a pretty good idea what you will be having fun with in your bed every other night. '

Nine times more beautiful than she was, she had to be kidding she filled out that kimono like a model and looked a hundred times more beautiful than Sakura, and he always considers her to be very pretty. And Shinju looked nine times that? He fainted from the nosebleed as he tried to picture Shinju in human form and naked.

'Naruto are you alright? You really scared me there. I haven't seen anyone have a nose bleed like that since Jiraiya caught sight of your mom and your grandmother bathing in the public hot spring. ' She was running through his long white hair. I guess spending so much time training made his hair grow all white.

' So do you have any idea when we will get there and when are we going to land. ' Kurama told him he did not have the first clue, it could be before the start of the elemental nations and he would probably have to find the other Biju as they roamed the land or a few years before the four shinobi world war.

' It really does not matter Naruto you are a master of the Sage arts of the six paths, nothing no mere mortal will do that can get in the way of you finding my sisters.' He opened his eyes and found he had his head on her lap. 'why am is my head on your lap and why do I feel fingers on my hair.' She smiled at him and whispered in his ear 'Cause I always wanted to be able to touch your hair like this, but I do think you will need a haircut eventually.'

If you asked if there was something he did not like about traveling through time, Naruto would only say that he did not like the landing. A few miles south of Konoha Naruto came crashing down and formed an immense crater. The Hokage was reading the rough draft of a book by his own student. On the one side, he found it to be smut, but it was beautifully written and phrased smut that he simply did not want to stop reading until several ANBU told them of two separate things happening. One told him that the chakra signature of the Kyuubi No Kitsune was gone from Kushina's house. It was clear the nine tails was no longer inside the last Uzumaki.

The other ANBU told him that a massive earthquake was registered after a meteor struck a few miles south of the location to the village. Hiruzen Sarutobi could not imagine that the two invents were unrelated. He put the manuscript on his desk and in full battle gear went with the two men to find out if his suspicions were correct.

In the middle of a massive crater, they found the form of a man with long white hair, dressed in rags and was clearly unconscious from the fall from high in the sky. Hiruzen ordered the two men to carry the man back to the village hospital for treatment. One of the men said he felt heavy, and the other recognized the chakra of the Kyuubi coming from inside him.

The doctor said that the man could not possibly be call human. He had six horn-like growths on each side of his head and when they showed him his eyes and back Hiruzen was speechless. Without a doubt, he had very deep black eyes, but there was something about them that did not make him feel at ease.

The second picture was of his back. There were clearly taboo marks on him but the doctor said it was impossible for anyone to know this configuration, it was the mark of a sage long believed to have created the world. The eye looking tattoo was of the Rinnegan, and he had nice clear tomoe tattoos beneath the eye tattoo.

"If I didn't know any better I would say we are looking at the sage of the six paths, but he looks too young to be the sage. What are your orders Hokage? Should we kill this fraud that dares to somehow steal our Biju and insult the memory of the sage of the six paths like this? "

Hiruzen thought hard and told them he wanted nothing done to harm him, instead, he told them to heal him to the best of their ability, and treat him with the respect they would show the still honored sage of the six paths. Sarutobi's one error in his personality was that he always believed in the people of his village.

The doctor did not harm him, but they did nothing to heal him either. Naruto took a solid month to recover from his injuries. Sarutobi was there when he finally regained consciousness. "So do you feel any better? Who are you young man and why do you leave such strange tattoo designs on your body?"

Naruto looked at him and the sight of his golden color Rinnegan shocked him. "I am called Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. As to why I have this marking, it is natural that I have them since I am a full sage of the six paths. Are you sure you do not wish to know how I have the Kyuubi No Kitsune inside me? As the God of Shinobi, I imagine you have many questions more strange and personal Hokage. "

Hiruzen smile at the maturity he was displaying. He expected someone so young to be screaming and denying everything he was just asked. Naruto's eyes went back to their black color as he shut off the chakra. He simply did so to check if the man in front of him was the much younger version of the man who he once loved as his adoptive grandfather.

"Yes I was planning to ask you about that, but I imagine when the Biju escaped he crashed into you as you landed from high above in the sky. What would I like to know is are you a trained ninja? And would you like to join our village? Without the Biju, I do not think we will survive the coming war with Suna, Iwa, and Kumo. "

Naruto looked like he was meditating what he heard. " So the second war ended and the Kazekage is missing. I guess if you will have me I could lend a hand. As to ninja training, yes I am. I am a sage after all. When will you release me from this place and place me under observation by your ANBU? "

Hiruzen did not look surprised at his questions. 'This young man figured my intention by merely hearing what I said. That is impressive.' Hiruzen told him he would have a home assigned to him, a new change of clothes and he would be released from the hospital early this very day.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

Naruto wore a standard jounin gear except for the vest and it was all black with golden highlights. He was not given any weapons or scrolls, what he was given was a black hood to hide his head and had a built in mask to hide his face. He did not see the need to wear it.

He was also given the key to a very nice apartment near the ANBU headquarters for obvious reasons. He finally was given a monetary amount for his personal expenses for three months that he would be under ANBU supervision. They might have tried to hide but to thanks to his eyes they were clear to see.

He walked towards the only place he knew would not discriminate against him for being a foreigner. The only place he could eat and be treated kindly. The place was a ramen stand that went under the name of Ichiraku. He sat down and ordered a bowl of miso ramen. The ramen he always had during special occasions or when he was feeling sad.

He looked up at the roof and talked to it. "Guys, I know you are there might as well get some ramen if you are going to be watching, nothing worse than watching a guy eat while you have an empty stomach."

He did have a point and so the two ladies decided to join him and sat one on either side. The cat masked ANBU had chicken ramen, and the other had fish fillet ramen. "Thanks, but we are women if you didn't figure it out kid." The Viper masked ANBU was upset about him calling them guys.

"My bad I guess I couldn't make the fine details since I was so hungry. The names Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. I know better than to ask your names but I guess I should call Cat and Viper, please to meet you both. " Cat masked ANBU began to laugh and said they were also please to meet him.

" So Naruto where have you been most of your life? Hope you don't mind me asking. " Naruto told the Viper masked ANBU he did not have a problem at all with her interrogation. He told her to feel free to ask anything at all. She began to laugh and as she ate her ramen she would ask him a few questions.

" I guess you call me a wanderer and I did most of my training while I went from place to place always looking for the answer of an impossible question. How can the world achieve true peace?" Cat looked at him and smiled. "So how about a significant other? , I am sure an attractive young man must have a lady friend that claims him as her own."

Naruto could not help but to laugh, "Sorry, but I am engaged to a very beautiful lady. The only problem is that she is so busy, you can almost say that she is split in nine places at the same time. I hope that one day she will get some free time so we can spend time together."

Cat pointed at Viper with her chopsticks. "Too bad Viper he seems to be really in love with this mystery lady.. Oh, well you might have better luck some other time." Viper pointed right back at Cat, "Like you are one to talk, you specifically asked that we be the ones to watch the foreign hunk as you said."

Naruto finished his meal and thanked them both for the pleasant company. Viper said if he wanted a tour of the village they would both get off duty pretty soon. Naruto waited for them to finish their report and spent some time talking about elemental manipulation with a Lion masked ANBU.

"I didn't think anyone would ever figure the lighting manipulation exercise of such level. I always thought I was the only one to figure it out. " Naruto told him he simply thought of what elements would make the lightning be stronger, and so if he was strong in those elements by sheer luck he stumbled into the lighting control exercise since they were similar.

" Well it appears my tour guides are ready to show me around. Thank you Lion for a wonderful conversation. I am sure going to consider your offer. " Anko looked at her colleague and asked what was he talking about. " Nothing major, just asked him if he wanted to spar sometime in the future. I would love to be able to fight someone who can give me a good workout. "

Yugao looked quite happy to see her father actually happy for once. They both flanked him and began giving the grand tour until he found something he did not approve off, a man was looking into the women's side of the hot spring. He sneaked really quietly and did the technique Kakashi did on him during the bell exam.

"Secret technique: thousand years of pain. " Jiriaya felt something as he heard that and was sent flying into the women's hotspring and landed with his face right in between Tsunade Senju's massive tits. Tsunade gave him a sound beating by the sound of his screams. " That will teach the stinking pervert."

The two women became really happy as the tour continued. "Glad to see someone else disapproves of perverts peeking at women relaxing in the hot spring. " Anko was also laughing that if Tsunade knew he did that, the senin would probably thank him for the opportunity of teaching her old teammate a lesson.

"As I see it, you can view a lady's body only with her expressed permission. It is practically visual rape otherwise.. " The tour finished and he asked when was the times the hot spring was open for the men. She told him it was actually always open. The two sides were just separated by a stone divider and some bamboo fencing.

He thanked them both for the tour and the pleasant company and wished them sweet dreams. The two left wishing that his supposed bride was wiliing to share.. "If she is anything like me, the answer is no. I would want to keep him all to myself." Anko told her teammate.

The time went by rather quickly and he spent most of the time making Jiriaya see hell every time he caught him peeping on the women and secretly said women were glad he did. Lion turned out to be a great sparring partner and he had fun fighting someone for pure training purposes.

After the observation time was over Hiruzen decided that it was time to test his skills and so he had him fight different rank ninja to figure out what his level was, he first fought a genin that reminded him of Itachi, then he fought a chuunin that he looked like Kakashi and finally he fought against Danzo, Hiruzen's old friend and teammate. He defeated every single one and did so in a row.

Hiruzen figured might as well as fight him. He fought him to a stands still and somehow got the feeling he was holding back, or that he did not wish to defeat him to let the kage save face. "Well if I was to be honest about your skill, your rank should he Kage, but as you know the people don't know you so I can't give you my spot.. So I guess you will be jounin."

Naruto relaxed a little as he was given his black vest to match the gear he was wearing. "Usually you be given a team to teach, and if you want to you can. But as a Sage, you also have the option of teaching one person as your apprentice. I will give you until tomorrow to decide. Either way, you will be deploying to the land of grass in a few months, it is one of our ally nations and they are getting hit very hard by Suna at the moment. "

The whole situation made him think for a bit. If he could somehow get to have Itachi as his apprentice then maybe he could prevent Danzo from tricking him on doing his dirty work, and thus he could save a whole clan of people from being butchered while innocent of the crime Danzo was going to try and frame them with.

On the other if he did listen to Danzo he would be training a potential enemy. Back in his previous life Itachi was already an incredible enemy to fight against. If he did not leave then maybe Sasuke would not be so obsessed with revenge and be able to live a better life too.

In the end the possible good outweighed the possible difficulties. He would tell the Hokage he would have an apprentice after all. When he woke up the next morning he felt that someone threw something at him. He put out his hand and the thing froze in midair. It was an apple, a red juicy apple. He looked at it and with a diagnosis technique he looked if it was poisoned.

Viper came out and smiled at him. "You skipped breakfast, don't worry it is not poisoned. Hokage told me to escort you to his office for your answer apprentice or team. If I wasn't already an apprentice with Orochimaru I would jump at the chance to learn from you."

Naruto smiled at her and told her something that shocked her. "Don't trust him. He is going to try and use you for an experiment of his.. I don't know when but it will come as he is at your back and tries to bite into your shoulder. I think it will be a few years after this current war."

Anko asked how he knew that and he told her he was guessing but the more he thought about it it seemed like something he would do. "Don't scare me like that, I almost was thinking you were having a vision about my future."

He asked her what day it was, and when she did remember she began to laugh, "Happy hallow's eve." Anko could not believe she fell for it.. "If you were not my friend I would hit you right about now."

They finally reached the Hokage's office and they entered into his office through a window. As entered the office he began to hope that he managed to put the idea into her head and now she would be careful to trust blindly the snake, hopefully this would keep her from suffering so much in the future.

"Naruto so you finally decided what you will be doing? " Naruto sat down and looked at him." I would like to have an apprentice and I think I know who I want to teach. He is Fugaku's son Itachi. I think I could teach quite a few things to such a hard working genin."

"Now all we need is for him to accept. He might be too scared of you, you gave him quite the beating during the rank test. " Naruto looked at Hirunzen and said that he actually took it easy on all the people he fought against, except for him of course. Hirunzen was certain that he was taking it easy on him just like he did all the others he fought.

Itachi did in fact agree to be his apprentice and was happy to learn from him. It was not that he was scared, on the contrary he was impressed beyond words. He knew that he would be just the person to learn to be a true ninja from.

After a couple months of training Naruto finally felt that Itachi was ready to be in real combat situations and so after their initial training Itachi and Naruto were deployed to take their first post under Sakumo Hatake in the land of grass.

Naruto traveled through the forest towards their final location, the place could only be described as a series of tents inside a large cave. Sakumo greeted them both and decided to give them their instructions in the main tent.

"Just so that we are clear you two will leave together and be considered a complete unit. I need to know when the enemy will attack and their numbers. As our elite scouts I think both of you will save hundreds of our ninja."

Itachi had grown by leaps and bounds in skill thanks to the training get got from Naruto. He nearly mastered the shadow clone technique and thanks to both having mastered it and mastering their chakra control exercises while Itachi mastered the shadow clone technique. Itachi could easily produce 50 shadow clones and Naruto could easily produce ten times that many.

Since Shadow clones would send back memories as they dispelled. They could easily used them to scout a large area of land. And this strategy made them invaluable to Sakumo since he did not want to waste ninja by placing them on guard detail. This allowed him to keep them all ready for a potential attack.

True enough to his suspicions Naruto and Itachi both told them that indeed Suna ninja were inbound and they were at least 700 enemy ninja to their 200 they had in the camp. "But I would not worry to much about it. They are in such a hurry that they will never notice the traps we set around their projected approach. "

Naruto surprised them by telling them that they didn't only scout but also planted traps at the same time. "Did you set your traps like I told you Itachi?" Itachi just nodded his head. "But what if we have reinforcements coming before they get here? You can't just plant traps without asking your commanding officer for permission." Fugaku was clearly not happy that he did not consider doing so first.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry to much they are your puppet triggered traps aren't they? " Naruto now nodded his head. " See I happen to know that our white haired friend here is a seal master. He made several explosive tags and one has a seal that will only trigger when the specific combination that makes up a puppet comes near it. "

" When the puppets get blasted that will be the signal for us to launch our counter attack. The puppeteer is nothing without his puppet and so he will try to do a suicide run rather than admit defeat. Without the puppets and puppeteers we will manage to take care of the rest. "

As the series of explosions were heard and the officers went out to look at the results Itachi said something that shocked everyone except Naruto. " I guess the wind traps were a little too powerful, sorry that I made you use so much wind chakra master."

"Not at all my apprentice I have to say you really did surprise me when you made the wind traps. I have to say, Itachi you made me very proud to be your master. Well done, well done indeed. "

Itachi decide to explain to the people watching the result of the wind traps. All seven hundred enemy ninja were burned to ash." The puppet triggered seals set off some fire traps and made the puppets be hit by the fire. While on fire, the wind users tried to use their wind techniques and when they did the wind traps were activated behind them pushing them and the puppeteers into the burning puppets. The wind from the trap made the fire get stronger and thus we have now 700 piles of ashes where there had been our enemy. I don't think they will try a sneak attack so soon after this. "


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

As Naruto relaxed for the evening he sat down and had dinner with Itachi. His long white hair had been cut shorter by the kind wife of the Hokage. He tried to hide his horns that were growing at each side of his head, three small horns on each side of his head. He used his chakra to keep them short.

His eyes were black and had a deep look about them. "Master, may I ask you a question?" Naruto looked at Itachi as he got up from his bedroll and asked him. "You just did apprentice, but yes you may ask me anything."

"Master, what do you think about this war? " Naruto thought hard and he looked at his apprentice and looked almost sad. " It is a tragic loss of life Itachi. I participate in it because I wish to end it. Peace is something that can truly be achieved. But I wonder if these people even want it? "

" I don't mean to be rude but why do have horns? " Naruto looked at him. " Several reasons actually I am a descendant of Kaguya, the so-called rabbit goddess, and I am a sage of the six paths. So it sort of natural for me to have them. They actually don't hurt at all and with a little yang release, I can keep them pretty trim too. "

" So my master is the second person in the world to be the sage of the six paths. You supposedly have all five elements and your eyes are supposed to be purple not golden.." Naruto looked at him with his eyes active.

"My eyes are like this because I focus on positive emotions while my eyes reached this level.. I am also a master at using them too. Now Fugaku don't you have better thing to do than hide back there? If you wanted to see if your son was alright you need only ask. "

Fugaku came out of hiding and looked a bit upset at being found out. " It would be much of a surprise if I did. I also need to tell you General Hakate needs you for a meeting.. I am supposed to take you to him. Sorry that I interrupted you from telling my son nonsense."

Naruto extended his hand and Fugaku began to float in the air and was pulled right in front of him at a great speed. "You were saying about nonsense Fugaku?" Fugaku realized two important things, never make fun of him, and he really was a sage of the six paths. "Sorry buy could you let me down and follow me, please?"

Fugaku would not try that in a hurry as they both reached the tent of their commanding officer they both entered. "Naruto I am sorry that I pulled you away from much-needed rest but I have something of a weird request by Lady Chiyo. It seems someone actually made it back from our last battled and mentioned your horns. So naturally she assumed that you were the sage of the six paths."

After what Fugaku tried to do he was in no mood for running around the obvious elephant in the tent. "What exactly is our enemy requesting? I would be a fool to trust someone who just a few hours ago tried to kill me." Sakumo smiled and nodded in agreement. "That is why she is waiting for you in a tent next to this one. Here she will not try anything or at least will not survive if she did."

Naruto was angry already by Fugaku's actions but his was something else altogether. He marched to the tent and saw the younger version of the woman he once cared for as his grandmother. He smiled at him. "I know you have no reason to listen to me, and could kill me quite easily. But if you agree to my request Suna would be eternally grateful and would give you anything you requested even my head."

Naruto sat down and looked at her, she was not joking and there was no way she could lie while his eyes were active. "Make your request, but it better be reasonable and it will cost your village dearly." Chiyo smiled as he hated the typical run around as much as she did. "Do you know what happened to our missing Kage? And is he able to return?"

Naruto slammed his hand on the table and Chiyo saw that he imprinted a privacy seal on it, it was only a temporary one but it was impressive. 'He had the seal with him, he really is prepared for anything.'

Naruto looked at her. "Your student Sasori of the red sand happened to him. He killed your Kage and made a human puppet out of his corpse. I imagine he did it because he was refused to be the next Kazekage. As for the prize, I want the one tail beast Shikaku. I do not need to kill the jinchuuriki. I will speak with her and if she does not agree I will get nothing, but if she does agree she is mine. Not my village, but mine. "

Chiyo looked at him and smiled. " Why would you do something for it? The one tail has driven every jinchuuriki it has ever possessed to the point of insanity and suicide. I would like to know the reason for your actions. Since our village will be allies. "

Naruto looked at her and smiled." I made an ancient promise to all nine of them. I intend to keep it.. Or it simply could be that I either miss them or that I miss my wife... " Chiyo was not expecting Naruto to show such concern for the tail beasts or such care in his voice.

" I will bring the current Jinchuuriki tomorrow and you may speak with her beast at that time. Thank you for telling me this and preventing more needless death between us. " Chiyo left and was smiling as she had found a way to free her daughter from the torment of the one tailed beast.

With the news of their Kazekage being dead the entire village decided to honor the deal their new Kage Chiyo decided and the hostilities between Konoha and Suna ended and they both began to concentrate their forces against Kumo and Iwa since there were merely using the war to try and destroy the two villages or more to gain more territory and possibly contracts.

The very next day Chiyo's daughter showed up and she looked like she never had a single night of sleep in her life. When she asked what he wanted with her. Chizu nearly fainted as he told her he wanted to speak to the one tailed beast inside her and then she blushed as bright as a ripe tomato as she was told how he was basically going to enter her mind.

Aside from some signs of lack of sleep, she did have a rather nice physical condition. As he asked, she revealed her stomach and as he touched her seal he entered the seal. Inside he met a woman with one long blonde hair and tail.

"So you want me too, don't bother looking surprised my sister told me all about it? Tell me why would I want anything to do with a human? All the people I have ever been in had treated me as a thing, and never shown me any kindness, why would you be any different? "

Naruto looked at her and saw the one thing no one ever saw before, a person who was lashing out not because she disapproved or because she was malicious, she was hurt deeply by the way every jinchuuriki treated her and did those things because of it. Here she was saying this thing out of fear of getting hurt again.

"I have your nine tails sister inside and she could leave any time she wanted. But instead of having a weapon I have a good friend who I can talk with while my body rests. I promised your father that one day I would gather all you together again and I would make you all happy as you live not my tools or weapons but as my bride. "

She looked at him almost expecting him to do something to her. " I will not force you, but if you chose to not come with me. I will understand and let you be. " As he began to walk away seeing that she did not say anything to stop him. She grabbed him and without saying a single word kissed his lips as if her life depended on it.

" You actually made me agree to come with you when you said, I was your bride. " The woman disappeared and was then in his mindscape sharing some rather embarrassing stories about his childhood with Kurama. As he exited he told Chizu to take a nap or a good night sleep she would never again have to fear to sleep.

She looked at him and smiled. "How is it that you can live with those beings inside you?" Kurama and Shikaku both wanted to hear this so they quiet down. "It is actually very simple. I treat them as they are my precious friends and the people I hold closest to my heart. I would have gone insane as a kid without Kurama's caring support."

Chizu never thought of that. "Here I was taught to treat the one tail as a weapon, no different from my iron fan and no less useful than a wind technique. To think all I had to do was to talk and be its friend.." Naruto looked at her and told her that was her first mistake. "Shikaku is not an object and is very sensitive to her feelings. She is not it. She is a person."

As she left she told him that she wished for him much happiness for allowing her to be able to dream from now on. She walked out of the tent to find her mother smiling at her. "I guess the Sage has a way with words it seems. Too bad he is already spoken for no? If the blush on your face is any indication I think you would not mind dating him.."

Chizu told her mother to stop teasing her about something that would never happen. "They guy is going to have nine of the most stunningly beautiful women in creation one day. It would not even be a fair competition."

Naruto decided to take a nap and see what they both thought of his idea. As he entered his mind Kurama just finishes telling his sister how he may seem wise now, but a long time ago he used to be considered a class clown. 'I see you both are getting along, that is nice.' they both were surprised by his visit.

'I was thinking of doing something reckless, how does the idea of making the other Kage quitting this war and letting me meet your other sisters sound to you' Kurama was not surprised since he hated to see the waste that this war would cause. Shikaku only asked that he did not hold back since he would be fighting someone at their highest possible rank.

'Ok, then. So while I am here is there anything else you would like to ask me? ' Shikaku just needed to know the answers to a couple of questions. ' Is it true that you wore a fake expression of a mask your entire childhood? And did you were orange most of your childhood?' Naruto wished Kurama had not mentioned that, but he answered yes to both.

A Chuunin decided to wake him up since Sakumo wanted to ask him what he planned to do. Naruto left the tent looking a little upset that his conversation was cut short. The poor guy had to be on the receiving end of his angry glare as they walked to the general. "Seeing how you took care off Suna, we will have some free time, mind telling me what do you plan on doing?"

Naruto sat down and relaxed. "nothing major, just going to write a challenge to the Kages of both Kumo and Iwa and fight them both. If I win, I get to meet their jinchuuriki and they will end their participation in this war.. If I lose I die.. See nothing major at all."

Sakumo could not believe that he was talking about betting his life so easily. "Just win then. I would hate to be the one to tell Hiruzen Sarutobi that we lost you because you tried to end the war with two fights that most would believe to be impossible to win."

"Don't worry about it. It is not like people trust me that much. They would not even cry if I drop dead. " Naruto got up and walked out of the tent to write his challenges. " You are wrong, myself, Minato, Kushina and Itachi would cry if you die. " Sakumo told him as he saw him exit the tent.

Naruto's challenges were delivered using shadow clones and both Kages did as expected. First, they laughed their heads off and when the clone did not find it funny they read the challenge and stopped thinking this was a laughing matter. In the end, they both accepted one because he did not want to see more of their people die, the other simply because the challenge was an insult to their pride.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto in any format, this is fanfiction only.

Both Kage showed up in the exact same condition, dressed for battle, on time and looking rather pissed that Naruto dared to challenge them both like this. It was so infuriating to think that a lower ranked punk could get under their skin like that. Iwa and Kumo both wanted his supposed eyeballs so the chance to get them was more than enough to accept.

"Naruto I will go first and be assured that intend to kill you in less time it takes for you to get dressed. " Naruto was not here for empty threats and boasting he was here to win. With his eyes active and the Rinnegan showing in both his eyes. He extended his hand towards the floating and boastful old man.

He felt an intense forceful pull him out of the air and he did not have a chance to even do a Jutsu. He was slammed hard enough to cough up some blood on the ground. "Why don't I make this interesting." He began to use the earth itself to make a cage around him tight enough to almost feel like a coffin.

On his right hand was a sinister charge of lighting and he suddenly appeared right next to the old man. He punched him hard on the chin, or he would have if the old man had not moved away out of pure reflex and luck " so do you give up now? Or do I roast you like a turkey in this cage?"

"Fine, I just want to know do you know what would happen if you hit my head with that much lightning? " Naruto smiled and the old man knew he did know." Did you want to kill me, not knock me out? Why should I do less Kage? " the other Kage smiled and saw that he indeed responded in the way his opponent would do to him.

" So do unto others what you would have them do unto you? A rather old fashion way of dealing with things. " The other Kage walked towards him smiling." As long as you do not start rapping about it, I have a tin ear I can't carry a tune to save my own life. "

The Kage laughed as he heard the young man," If you ever meet my brother he might help you develop an appreciation for good music, and a busted ear drum from hearing him sing. " He saw the man's body began to glow in a yellow color. " that Chakra armor looks great by the way, I hope it can stand dropping from high altitudes. "

Naruto ran his one hand he made 300 shadow clones and they all ran around the man at blinding speeds the air began to change form and a giant tornado caught the Kage and was thrown around like a rag doll. He was at the top of the twister when it stopped and he came crashing down.

"I might look young, and I might sometimes lose my patience more than I should. But let's get something straight, I am the Sage of the six paths, I am far older than both of you combined and if you value life at all you two will honor the deal you made, or so help me, the next time I see both of you I will not be as kind and gentle as I was with you both today."

Both Kage looked at each other like they been trampled by a herd of mad bulls. "This is what you call being kind and gentle. Care to give us an example of what is you not being so kind and gentle." Naruto looked at the man and smiled, "Why not, I am feeling generous today."

Naruto stopped at a distance and made an earth dummy that looked particularly hard and each Kage hit it once and saw it was sturdy. Naruto flexed his arms and entered into a stance they had never even heard of he then began to punch, kick, a jab at such a speed that he forgot to stop till the dummy was gone and in its place was just a pile of dust.

"I shall expect those jinchuuriki or would you prefer that I went to your villages and meet them there. It could actually be fun to see what kind of bobby traps and how many people you will set to ambush me. But I do have to warn you if you do just remember the dummy cause I will do the same to the fools you send to try and kill me, and then I will find you and we can have a not so friendly meeting. "

Both Kage looked rather nervous at his eyes as they saw the Rinnegan active in both eyes." I would actually prefer that you visit each of our villages, we will be sure to send some of our very best ninjas to give you a tour of it as a sign of respect and friendship. " The old man just nodded his head in complete agreement.

" Well you look at that, we have an agreement and we ended a discussion of something equally sensitive and difficult topic in a rather friendly atmosphere. Thank you so much for agreeing to this, so can we call this needless loss of life over, and can we go back to our normal peaceful lives? "

The old man began to laugh, " I guess you just proved it is never too late to learn something new. I guess this ends this war, and if we can resolve situations like this in the future it just might be our last war. " The other Kage nodded his head. " Now all we need is a good meal and a nice drink to celebrate the peace, say Naruto do you know of a nice restaurant in Konoha? "

Naruto stepped forward and said with a smile, " I know a wonderful place and has the best drinks in the entire village, I will happily introduce you to such delights, but first a guided tour. You are doing the same for me, why not do this for you first."

The three stepped into Konoha and they were extremely surprised to see that even though their villages were built differently than each other's focusing on their strongest elemental manipulation skill. The village deep down was all the same, ninja did work to make the village prosper and the people made the place feel like a place that was alive.

"The ninjas is the heart and muscles of this place, but the people are the lungs and soul of it. This is why we need to do things like this because losing such a treasure such be avoided and I know you two love your village as much as I love mine. "

The two men saw him in a different light as he said that. This was the way they saw their village too. It was a matter of wanting the very best living conditions for their people and up to this day they had felt if they wanted this to happen they would have to fight to get it. But the young man before them had a different way, a way that was much less bloody and it would let their people live in relative peace, cooperation seems like an easy thing to understand but it was not till now they finally saw the genius behind that idea.

They were, however, more surprised to find that Naruto Uchiha's favorite restaurant was a humble looking ramen stand. "You are kidding, aren't you? This is the place you said had the best food in Konoha?"

"Why don't you sit down, order something and find out for yourselves. Hey, I will have a miso ramen and hold the menma please." The chef smiled as he saw his favorite customer. "Come on guys, don't be shy and order whatever you like it's on me after all." That was when both Kage ordered something one had chicken ramen and the other had pork cutlet ramen.

At the end, the three-man finished their drinks and were smiling. "Now tell me this is not the best restaurant in Konoha, a well-balanced meal in a single bowl, completely healthy and satisfying." The small man smiled at him, "I would like to say it was just OK, but who am I kidding that chicken was delicious."

"The pork was cooked well and it was not greasy at all. I agree that was a good meal, but I do not agree that Naruto pays for our food. I will pay for mine, it was nice enough that he showed us around. I guess I will come and visit another time." Naruto escorted both men to the office of the Hokage and the peace treaty was signed and the war was over.

The very next day the people he wanted to meet came to the village and they did not look at all happy. Killer B was not happy that his close friend could be stolen from him, and neither was the jinchuuriki next to him. She came to think of the two tails almost like a sister. The were only two tail beast missing and they were in Kirigakure at the moment the three and seven tails.

"Nice of you all to come I know this must seem like a horrible idea, but trust me. This will save all your lives in the end, and I will not take your friends by force, I merely wish to speak with them and if they want to come with me it will be done willingly. I made a promise to treat each of them with the respect I would show my own bride. "

Yugito was the first to speak," What are your intentions towards our friends then? " Itachi could only watch as he asked them to sit down and have a cup of lemonade. He drank a cup from the same pitcher to show it was not poisoned.

" My predecessor made me promise one thing above all else, that I would find the 9 tailed beasts and bring them together to their original form as the ten tails, and that I would save her from her tragic life by spending the rest of my days making her the happiest lady I can. In short, I promised to love and protect her as her husband. "

Itachi could hardly believe what his master was saying."But what does that mean for our beast? Or friends and to some of us our sisters." Naruto smiled and said it simply, "I will love each and every one of them as my beloved wife. I will not be the one to cause them a single tear of sadness but be the one to cause them to live a happy life."

" I have within me at this time the one tail and the nine tails and I do not keep them with a seal. They could choose to abandon me and exit my body if they so desired and I would not do a thing to stop them, as their future husband I have to respect their decisions. "

The others seem to relax as they heard that the tail beasts for once in their lives would find someone who would treat them as people and not as mere weapons." So how will you do this? " Naruto looked at Killer B and smiled, " I need to touch your seals and enter your minds to speak with them individually and if they so chose they can enter me and come and live with me. If they choose not to I will respect her decision. "

Yugito was the first to volunteer and as he entered her mind she got the feeling that he was indeed being honest. Inside her mind, she saw the two tails sitting inside the seal and looked at Naruto with curiosity clearly shown on her face." So two of my sisters are within you. Do you honestly mean what you said? Will you treat us as your bride and not just a tool or a weapon? "

Naruto walked up to her and sat down near her as touched her fur. He gently touched her and she seemed to relax a little." If you have any doubts name your test, I shall respect your decision. "

She smiled and looked at him," My test is simple, close your eyes and I will either do one of two things, either I will bite your hand off or I will be tender to you, the test is one of trust, you have to close your eyes and wait for what I do, move or open your eyes and I will see you do not trust me and trust is the basis of a good marriage. "

Naruto closed his eyes and held out his hand, Yugito saw her turn from a big breast to a beautiful young lady with long blue hair and dressed in a blue kimono. She got close to Naruto and she kissed him on his lips and was glad to feel him kiss her back. What began as a chaste kiss became a passionate kiss that made Yugito blush as they saw the way they were kissing.

"I guess this means you will come home with me? " The young woman smiled," You said so many wonderful things before even meeting me, and I look forward to being your bride. I am sorry Yugito but I do believe he is the man father told us all about, the one to show us our way home. "

Yugito saw her leap into Naruto and escaping the seal with such a smile on her face she knew her sister indeed wanted to be with him." Just treat her right, my sister deserves a little happiness. " Naruto smiled at her and nodded his head," You have my word, she will be happy."


End file.
